


An Unusual Birthday Present

by roymaster45



Series: Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Clubbing, Human Trafficking, Implied Sexual Content, Kidnapping, Panty Gag, Rope Bondage, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Sneaking Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 10:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20964860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roymaster45/pseuds/roymaster45
Summary: On the night of her 18th birthday, the President's daughter goes out for a night on the town with her best friend... blissfully unaware of the nightmarish new life that awaits them...(Kinktober Day 4 - "Powerful")





	An Unusual Birthday Present

**Author's Note:**

> The following story contains bondage, kidnapping, nudity, and sexual themes. If you are not comfortable with that, please do not proceed.
> 
> All characters are 18 or older.
> 
> PLEASE READ THE DISCLAIMER AT THE END BEFORE COMMENTING!

Lori Barnes squirmed against her restraints as she felt the plane touch down beneath her. Unfortunately, the ropes holding her in a strict hogtie were just as tight as they had been for the entire journey. To the side, she could hear her best friend Audrey moan into her gag. Presumably, the black-haired young woman had been stripped naked and bound in the exact same way — hogtied, blindfolded, and gagged in the most humiliating way possible.  
  
Neither of them knew where they were, or what was going to happen to them — although Lori could hazard a good guess. One thing was certain, however… this was _not_ what they had expected to happen over the past 24 hours.  
  
To celebrate Lori’s 18th birthday, she had snuck out of her family’s house and joined Audrey for a night of clubbing in the city. Security at the White House was tighter than ever, but the President’s daughter had learned the best routes out of the building years ago. By now, she knew them like the back of her hand. (And, to be honest, she sometimes suspected that her Secret Service detail had simply given up on trying to prevent her from sneaking out.)  
  
Once she was in the clear, a smile broke out on her face as she hurried to the first club they had on their route, her shiny mane of cherry-red hair flying behind her in the evening breeze. Outside Purple Thursdays, she greeted Audrey with a smile and a tight bearhug. After they had waited in line for a little while, the bouncer looked skeptically at Lori’s ID before waving her inside with a gruff “Happy Birthday”.  
  
Now in the “inner sanctum”, as she liked to think of it, they handed their jackets to the coat check guy, then made a beeline for the dance floor. Lori’s smile widened as the two of them started tearing it up in one of the few clear spaces still available. This was the kind of environment she thrived in: a tight-fitting dress highlighting her curves and cleavage, the sort that would send her father into conniptions if he saw it… trashy music that her mother sighed theatrically at whenever she heard Lori blasting it from her room… and, of course, plenty of cute guys who (probably) didn’t recognize her at all.  
  
Of course, even her youthful, athletic body could only expend so much energy. After about half an hour, she collapsed into one of the couches in the corner of the room, her breathing heavy with exertion. Audrey said she would go and get them something to drink, then hurried off. To Lori’s surprise, her friend returned a few minutes later with two cans of beer — and a suave-looking young man who introduced himself as Jake.  
  
The birthday girl was instantly enamored. She couldn’t say why, but something about his smile (or maybe his easygoing sense of conversation) made her fall instantly in love with him. In fact, she decided to break the rule she had given herself and revealed that she was the President’s daughter, even going so far as to pull out her phone and show him a picture of her family to prove it. Jake was incredibly surprised, but became even more respectful towards the pair of young women. As they continued to talk (and he bought them another round or two of drinks), he told them about himself: his job as an “international talent acquisition specialist” for a secretive British firm, his two cats, and his love of the great outdoors.  
  
Eventually, he said he was incredibly sorry, but he had to leave them — there was a party a friend of his was hosting nearby that he couldn’t miss. Then a sly smile spread across his face as he suggested that the two of them tag along. There would be plenty of interesting people for them to meet, and more than a few fancy drinks to try.  
  
To say that Audrey was eager to go would have been an understatement. While she didn’t openly complain about it, she did find it tough to live in Lori’s shadow so much. This party could be a chance for her to gain some impressive social status. Lori wasn’t quite so sure. She did really want to check out some of the other clubs they had been planning on, and something felt off about this whole invitation. In the end, though, her friend’s excitement was so hard to crush — and she was starting to feel all warm and tingly inside from the beer — that she agreed to go along with it.  
  
They followed Jake out of the club and down a few blocks to an apartment complex. Once they were in the lobby, he asked Audrey to wait there for a few minutes, explaining that his friend’s parties did tend to be a little exclusive. When her face fell, he reassured her quickly that she would almost certainly be able to come up and join in… he just had to check that it was OK with his friend first. Lori hugged her and, like a fool, promised that she wouldn’t stay long if Audrey wasn’t allowed to come upstairs. Then, she followed Jake into the elevator.  
  
Soon enough, they entered the apartment. Alarm bells started going off in Lori’s head again: the lights in the apartment were all dimmed, and she couldn’t hear anybody in any of the other rooms. Jake’s explanation that the party was happening up on the roof did little to quell her fears; she kept her guard up as she walked further into the apartment. When she reached the living room, she heard some noises from outside the open window and relaxed a little bit. _I guess there’s nothing to be THAT worried about._  
  
As she started walking towards the window, though, someone grabbed her from behind and clamped a strange-smelling rag over her face. Her eyes widened and she began to struggle against her unseen attacker, screaming into the cloth. Unfortunately, while she was pretty strong, the arms around her were much stronger. Within minutes, the chloroform had begun to take effect. Her eyes started to flutter close and her brain began to drift off to the sweet release of unconsciousness, while her captor lowered her to the ground and whispered in her ear. A mild chill of terror ran through her body as she realized it was Jake’s voice, albeit with no more softness and friendliness:  
  
“That’s it, bitch… just go to sleep… and if you can stay here like a good little captive while I go get your friend, I think things will be easier for both of you later on.”  
  
————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
  
A little while later, Lori woke up and felt a fresh wave of panic rush through her body as she took in her new predicament. She had been stripped naked, exposing her slender belly, her perky breasts, and her clean-shaven nether region. Her body was restrained in a tight hogtie — her legs and arms were tied separately with rope, and a third set of knots linked all four of her limbs behind her back. Keeping her bound even further was a set of heavy-duty straps, which seemed to be coming from the walls off to her side.  
  
To make things even more humiliating and embarrassing, her mouth had been crammed full of panties (one pair of which was probably her own) as a gag. A piece of clear, heavy-duty packing tape covered her mouth and cheeks, keeping the undergarments sealed in while also allowing anyone who saw her to catch a glimpse of the fabric wedged between her lips. Last, but certainly not least, a thick leather blindfold had been slipped over her eyes, keeping her in the dark as to what was happening next… both literally and figuratively.  
  
“HMMMMMMPH!” she yelled into her gag, struggling vigorously against her restraints. While she knew it was hopeless, she couldn’t help trying. To her side, she heard a similarly muffled moan (followed a series of yells) as another captive woke up and began struggling against her own bonds. Lori’s panic and humiliation was overcome with regret, as she realized the other captive was almost certainly her best friend. _ Oh, my dear, sweet Audrey… this is all my fault…_  
  
Suddenly, a swift hand smacked both of their asses in quick succession — the other girl first, then Lori. She yelped and fell motionless as a voice with a posh British accent spoke in obvious irritation.  
  
“For God’s sake, there’s no use. My partner and I tested these knots dozens of times before you woke up; they’re completely secure. So unless you want me to keep spanking you until your arses turn purple, I suggest you just keep still and enjoy the ride.”  
  
The other girl whimpered into her gag. There was a crackle of static, then Lori heard a familiar voice coming through a walkie-talkie-style radio: “Costello, this is Abbott. Are the packages secure and ready for take-off?”  
  
“Copy, Abbott. They’re wrapped up tighter than presents under a Christmas tree… I still wish we could stick a vibe or some anal beads inside of them. I’d love to see them wriggle and squirm as they’re forced to cum.”  
  
Lori’s blush deepened. _What, seeing our naked, tied-up bodies isn’t enough, you pervert?!_  
  
“Believe me, I’d love to see that too, Costello,” Jake sighed over the radio. “But our client was very clear in her instructions. She wants the girls to be as pure and untouched as possible for when she breaks them in. Now come on, get yourself buckled in — it’s gonna be a long ride.”  
  
“All right, fair enough, Abbott… over and out.”  
  
Lori heard the woman sit down in a nearby chair and buckle her seatbelt. She wasn’t sure what Jake meant by “a long ride”, but she quickly found out. There was the roar of a jet engine, and then the room around them began to shake — they were in an airplane! Judging by the soft carpet underneath her torso, it was probably a charter plane or a private jet. Soon, the vehicle lifted off and began rapidly ascending to 30,000 feet.  
  
Once the plane leveled out, she heard Jake’s voice again, this time over the cabin speaker.  
  
“Ladies and… well, ladies, this is your captain speaking. We’ve reached out cruising altitude and turned off the fasten seatbelt sign, which means those of you in a seat are now free to move about the cabin. For those of you who have been tied up and strapped down, we ask for your own safety that you remain on the floor for the rest of the trip. Our estimated travel time to the UK is about 8 hours and 30 minutes, so please sit back, relax, and enjoy the flight.”  
  
The rest of the journey passed about as uneventfully as it could. Occasionally, the woman — “Costello” — would spank one of them or gently grope her breasts, seemingly because she was bored rather than because either of them had done anything wrong. Other than that, Lori was left with pretty of time to worry about whatever fate might be awaiting them. Would they be held by ransom for some international crime lord? Or sold off as sex slaves, to fulfill the most depraved desires of some crazy-rich bastard? Or would they simply be publicly humiliated for a bit before being killed, as an over-the-top way of getting revenge on her mother for something?  
  
Finally, after what felt like ages, the plane touched back down. When it came to a complete halt, she heard Costello unbuckle herself before kneeling down to untie the two of them. She removed the straps that were holding them to the floor and cut the knots on their legs, but kept their arms tied. Then she hauled them up to their feet and picked up Lori in a bridal carry; the young woman squeaked in surprise and annoyance.  
  
“Right, come on, sluts. Just a short car ride, and we’ll finally be at your new home.”  
  
As they exited the plane, Lori shivered. Thankfully it wasn’t raining or snowing or anything, but the weather was much chillier than it had been in DC, despite being the middle of summer. Goosebumps began to pop up all over her body, and she felt her nipples stiffen in the cold air; she prayed to God that no one would notice.  
  
All of a sudden, she was shoved none too gracefully into the back trunk of a car, followed quickly by Audrey. Thankfully the whole thing was padded with blankets and the like… but still, the indignity of it all! She shouted a new stream of profanities and frustrations into her gag, to no avail. Their captors tossed a few more blankets over them and slammed the trunk shut; a minute or so later, the car’s engine started and they were off.  
  
Lori heard her best friend whimper dejectedly into her gag, and tried to mumble some kind of reassurance. The only comfort or relief she could find in any of this was that — whatever their new fate was — they would be able to face it together. If Audrey had been made to go through all this shit on her own, Lori knew she would have died of guilt and remorse.  
  
After about an hour or so, the car rolled to a stop. They heard their captors kill the engine and step out of the car; soon enough, the trunk was opened again. Lori was pulled out and propped up on her feet. She considered making a run for it, but she knew that without her sight and no sense of where she was, that would just make things worse… and anyways, a firm arm (probably Jake’s) quickly wrapped itself around her shoulders. Wordlessly, he marched the two of them down what felt like a sidewalk and up a set of gradual steps.  
  
Ahead of them, she heard an elaborate doorbell chime, followed shortly by the door opening and a mature woman’s voice answering: “Costello! How wonderful to see you and Abbott… I take it the trip wasn’t too much trouble?”  
  
“It’s lovely to see you again too, Madam Page,” Costello chuckled. “No, the trip was fine. Your new toys were easy to acquire, and they didn’t struggle too much on the plane. They’re both quite sexy, too — I’m sure you’ll enjoy your purchase.”  
  
“Yes, I can already tell they’ll be worth your finder’s fee…” the woman replied in a sultry voice. Lori shivered with discomfort as she sensed a pair of hungry eyes roaming up and down her body, like she was a delicious steak and they were trying to decide which parts to try first. “Well, do come in, all of you!”  
  
Abbott led Lori and her friend over the doorstep and into the house’s entryway, gently closing the door behind them. The floor underneath their feet turned from concrete, to well-polished hardwood, to some kind of silky-smooth rug. Presumably, they were now in the living room.  
  
“You’re welcome to inspect them before we finalize your purchase, if you would like,” Abbott said.  
  
“As much as I would love to run my hands all over their bodies right now, I think I want to get them into my dungeon before I really start to play with them,” Madame Page sighed. “And you two have a well-established reputation for professionalism. I trust that you didn’t mishandle them any more than absolutely necessary… oh, this is even better than I could have imagined! Yesterday morning, these lovely young ladies were the daughter of the most powerful woman in the free world, and her adorable best friend. Now, they’re my own personal slaves, for me to do as I wish.”  
  
A cold sense of dread washed over Lori as the finality of the words cemented their new fate in her mind. _This is actually our future… we’re really going to be living sex toys for this crazy bitch… oh, Audrey, I’m so sorry…!_ Of course, she did hold out a little bit of hope. Maybe the Secret Service would be able to track down Abbott and Costello, and find out everything about the abduction. If they couldn’t, though, they wouldn’t have any other leads to go on… the girls hadn’t told anybody where they were going, and all the staff members at the club had probably already been paid off…  
  
“Well, they’re _almost_ yours,” Costello pointed out. “We still need our finder’s fee.”  
  
“Of course. My apologies — I got carried away with my imagination.”  
  
There was a noise of something heavy being lifted off the floor and handed off to the kidnappers, followed by the click of a latch. Maybe a briefcase or something? It didn’t really matter, Lori realized sadly as Abbott murmured to himself for a few seconds, then clicked the latch back shut. “Pleasure doing business with you as always, Madame Page.”  
  
“You as well, Abbott. I don’t suppose I can persuade the two of you to stay and watch me get started on breaking these two in?”  
  
“We would love to, but we have to get back to the US for another kidnapping.”  
  
“Fair enough. Well, if you’re ever back in this neck of the woods, you’re more than welcome to stop by and see how they’re getting on.”  
  
“Sure thing… see you around, then.”  
  
As Abbott and Costello walked out of the house and closed the door behind them, Lori felt a slender hand grab her chin firmly and pull it forward. Audrey squeaked into her gag as the same was done to her.  
  
“Now then, my little pets. I’m sure you’ve been able to figure this out already, but just in case you’re as stupid as you are gorgeous, let me spell it out for you. The two of you no longer have any rights or agency of your own. You are not ‘Lori Barnes’ and ‘Audrey Whats-her-face’… you are whatever degrading name I see fit to call you. You will have no say in what happens to you from now on. Your only purpose in life will be my own pleasure and amusement. If you are well-behaved and obedient, I will reward you. If you are defiant or naughty, I will punish you. Nod if you understand.”  
  
Lori nodded, too frightened and humiliated to do anything else. Madame Page’s voice lightened as she stood back and continued, “Excellent! Well, with that out of the way, there’s just one more thing I have to do before I bring you downstairs to your new home.”  
  
Their new mistress walked across the room, rummaged around in the corner for a few seconds, then returned and placed a firm hand on Lori’s shoulder. A muffled sob escaped from between her lips — accompanied by a solitary tear running down her cheek — as she felt a thick leather posture collar being buckled around her neck. A few seconds later, she heard a similar noise; Audrey was probably getting collared in the exact same manner. Then Lori felt a tug at her neck and realized she was being led on a leash. Her heart sank even further than she thought possible at the words of their new owner:  
  
“This way, pets… we’ve got a _lot_ of training to catch you up on…”

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: As a reminder to everyone reading this, I would like to point out that this story is a work of fiction and does not reflect my perception of, or views on, real life in any way. While I and/or many other users on this site may fantasize about situations such as the above, they should remain just that - fantasy.
> 
> It is my firm belief that bondage and BDSM should only be practiced between two or more consenting individuals in a safe, responsible manner, and that such activities should never be forced upon someone or practiced in a dangerous/irresponsible manner.
> 
> Thank you for your understanding.


End file.
